ok_kofandomcom_es-20200215-history
José Toño Macías
José Antonio Macías (nacido el 19 de septiembre de 1967) es un actor, director de doblaje y locutor mexicano, ganador de un premio Auris, también acreditado como Pepe Toño Macías. En la serie, le da voz a un personaje principal, Radical, y a uno secundario, Delfin Finn. Biografía En un principio estudió la carrera de Derecho, pero no le gustó a fin de cuentas y optó por dedicarse a la actuación. Incursiona en la especialidad de doblaje de voz en el año 1989, desempeñándose en los últimos años también como director. Su preparación actoral la obtuvo a través de cursos tomados en la Facultad de Filosofía y Letras de la Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México. Actualmente es también la voz de locución del canal de cable Fox Life. Además de su actividad dentro de doblaje, Pepe Toño realiza locución comercial. Pepe Toño está en contra de cualquier tipo de maltrato hacia los animales y es vegano. Apoya a varias organizaciones de adopción de perros. Filmografía Películas Matt Damon * Unsane (2018) - Oficial * Pequeña gran vida (2018) - Paul Safranek * Suburbicon: Bienvenidos al paraíso (2017) - Gardner Lodge * La gran muralla (2016) - William Garin * Jason Bourne (2016) - Jason Bourne * Misión rescate (2015) - Mark Watney * Interestelar (2014) - Dr. Mann * Operación monumento (2014) - James Rorimer * Elysium (2013) - Max De Costa * Behind the Candelabra (2013) - Scott Thorson * Un zoológico en casa (2011) - Benjamin Mee * Happy Feet 2: El pingüino (2011) - Krill Bill * Contagio (2011) - Mitch Emhoff * Margaret (2011) - Sr. Aaron * Los agentes del destino (2011) - David Norris * Más allá de la vida (2010) - George * El desinformante (2009) - Mark Whitacre * Invictus (2009) - François Pienaar * Bourne: El ultimátum (2007) - Jason Bourne * Ahora son 13 (2007) - Linus Caldwell * Syriana (2005) - Bryan Woodman * La nueva gran estafa (2004) - Linus Caldwell * Euroviaje censurado (2004) - Donny * Gerry (2002) - Gerry * La gran estafa (2001) - Linus Caldwell Chris Evans * Entre navajas y secretos (2019) - Ransom Thrombrey * Operación hermanos (2019) - Ari Levinson * Avengers: Endgame (2019) - Steve Rogers / Capitán América * Capitana Marvel (2019) - Steve Rogers / Capitán América * Avengers: Infinity War (2018) - Steve Rogers / Capitán America * Spider-Man: De regreso a casa (2017) - Steve Rogers / Capitán América * Un don excepcional (2017) - Frank Adler * Capitán América: Civil War (2016) - Steve Rogers / Capitán América * Ant-Man: El Hombre Hormiga (2015) - Steve Rogers / Capitán América * Avengers: Era de Ultrón (2015) - Steve Rogers / Capitán América * Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno (2014) - Steve Rogers / Capitán América * Thor: Un mundo oscuro (2013) - Steve Rogers / Capitán América * The Avengers: Los Vengadores (2012) - Steve Rogers / Capitán América * Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) - Steve Rogers / Capitán América * Los perdedores (2010) - Jake Jensen * Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer (2007) - Johnny Storm / Antorcha Humana * London (2005) - Syd * Los Cuatro Fantásticos (2005) - Johnny Storm / Antorcha Humana * Celular (2004) - Ryan (2ª versión) Leonardo DiCaprio * Había una vez en Hollywood (2019) - Rick Dalton * Revenant: El renacido (2015) - Hugh Glass * El lobo de Wall Street (2013) - Jordan Belfort * El gran Gatsby (2013) - Jay Gatsby * Django sin cadenas (2012) - Calvin J. Candie * J. Edgar (2011) - J. Edgar Hoover * El origen (2010) - Cobb * Sólo un sueño (2008) - Frank Wheeler * Red de mentiras (2008) - Roger Ferris * Los infiltrados (2006) - William "Billy" Costigan Jr. * Diamante de sangre (2006) - Danny Archer * El aviador (2004) - Howard Hughes * Titanic (1997) - Jack Dawson * La sangre que nos une (1996) - Hank (doblaje original) Ryan Reynolds * Escuadrón 6 (2019) - Uno * Rápidos y Furiosos: Hobbs & Shaw (2019) - Agente Locke * Pokemón: Detective Pikachu (2019) - Detective Pikachu * Deadpool 2 (2018) - Wade Wilson / Deadpool * Life: Vida inteligente (2017) - Rory "Roy" Adams * Deadpool (2016) - Wade Wilson / Deadpool * Inmortal (2015) - Damian Hale (joven) * La dama de oro (2015) - Randol Schoenberg (versión Diamond Films) * Cautiva (2014) - Matthew Lane * R.I.P.D. Policía del más allá (2013) - Nick Walker * Linterna Verde (2011) - Hal Jordan / Linterna Verde (trailer) * X-Men Orígenes: Wolverine (2009) - Wade Wilson / Deadpool * Solo amigos (2005) - Chris Brander * No es otra tonta película de comida (2005) - Monty Sam Rockwell * Tres carteles a las afueras de Ebbing, Missouri (2017) - Jason Dixon * Mr. Right (2015) - Mr. Right / Francis (versión Buena Vista) * Don Verdean (2015) - Don Verdean * The Way, Way Back (2013) - Owen * Seven Psychopaths (2012) - Billy * Un niñero sinvergüenza (2011) - Karl * Iron Man 2 (2010) - Justin Hammer * El asesinato de Jesse James por el cobarde Robert Ford (2007) - Charley Ford * Los tramposos (2003) - Frank Mercer * Bienvenidos a Collinwood (2002) - Pero * Un plan perfecto (2001) - Jimmy Silk * Los ángeles de Charlie (2000) - Eric Knox Zach Galifianakis * Entre dos helechos: La película (2019) - Él mismo * Espiando a los vecinos (2016) - Jeff Gaffney * De-mentes maestras (2016) - David Scott Ghantt * ¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte III (2013) - Alan Garner * Locos por los votos (2012) - Marty Higgins * ¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte 2 (2011) - Alan Garner * Todo un parto (2010) - Ethan Tremblay (doblaje original) * Una historia singular (2010) - Bobby * Una cena para tontos (2010) - Therman Murch * ¿Qué pasó ayer? (2009) - Alan Garner * Locura de amor en Las Vegas (2008) - Dave Ethan Hawke * Valerian y la ciudad de los mil planetas (2017) - Jolly el chulo * Los siete magníficos (2016) - Goodnight Robicheaux * Boyhood: Momentos de una vida (2014) - Papá * Sin escape (2013) - Brent Magna * La noche de la expiación (2013) - James Sandin * Antes que el diablo sepa que estás muerto (2007) - Hank Hanson * Masacre en la cárcel 13 (2005) - Sgto. Jake Roenick (redoblaje) * Robando vidas (2004) - James Costa * Día de entrenamiento (2001) - Jake Hoyt * Ser o no ser (2000) - Hamlet * Colmillo Blanco 2: El mito del lobo blanco (1994) - Jack Conroy Ryan Gosling * El primer hombre en la luna (2018) - Neil Armstrong * Blade Runner 2049 (2017) - Oficial K "Joe" * La La Land: Una historia de amor (2016) - Sebastian * Dos tipos peligrosos (2016) - Detective Holland March * La gran apuesta (2015) - Jared Vennett * Fuerza antigángster (2013) - Sgto. Jerry Wooters * Loco y estúpido amor (2011) - Jacob Palmer * El crimen perfecto (2007) - William Beachum * El creyente (2001) - Danny Balint Orlando Bloom * Código abierto (2017) - Jack Alcott * El Hobbit: La batalla de los cinco ejércitos (2014) - Legolas * El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug (2013) - Legolas * Obsesión perfecta (2011) - Dr. Martin Blake * Los tres mosqueteros (2011) - Duque de Buckingham * Troya (2004) - Paris * El Señor de los Anillos: El retorno del Rey (2003) - Legolas * El Señor de los Anillos: Las dos torres (2002) - Legolas * El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo (2001) - Legolas Topher Grace * El Infiltrado del KKKlan (2018) - David Duke * Alucinaciones (2018) - Tom * War Machine (2017) - Matt Little * Una boda como todas (2013) - Jared Griffin * Depredadores (2010) - Dr. Edwin * Día de los enamorados (2010) - Jason Jamie Dornan * Cincuenta sombras liberadas (2018) - Christian Grey * Cincuenta sombras más oscuras (2017) - Christian Grey * La resurrección de Louis Drax (2016) - Dr. Allan Pascal * Jadotville (2016) - Pat Quinlan * Cincuenta sombras de Grey (2015) - Christian Grey * María Antonieta: La reina adolescente (2006) - Conde Axel Fersen Seann William Scott * American Pie: El reencuentro (2012) - Steve Stifler * Dos inútiles en patrulla (2010) - Dave * Las horas perdidas (2006) - Roland/Ronald * Los Dukes de Hazzard (2005) - Bo Duke * El tesoro del Amazonas (2003) - Travis * El guardián (2003) - Kar (redoblaje) Steve Zahn * El planeta de los simios: La guerra (2017) - Simio malo (trailer) * El diario de un chico en apuros (2010) - Frank Heffley * Loca vida salvaje (2008) - Peter * Tan perversa como el diablo (2001) - Wayne * Eso que tú haces (1996) - Lenny Haise Ron Livingston * Tully (2018) - Drew * Vacaciones (2015) - Ethan * Amor a distancia (2010) - Will * Te amaré por siempre (2009) - Gomez * Los destinos cruzados (2008) - Johnny Grand John Leguizamo * El infiltrado (2016) - Emir Abreu (versión Zima) * ZigZag (2002) - Dave Singer * Daño Colateral (2002) - Felix Ramirez * Super Mario Bros. (1993) - Luigi Adam Scott * Pacto criminal (2015) - Robert Fitzpatrick * Krampus: El terror de la Navidad (2015) - Tom * La increíble vida de Walter Mitty (2013) - Ted Hendricks * El arte de la seducción (2006) - Marvin Bushmiller Jesse McCartney * Alvin y las ardillas: Aventura sobre ruedas (2015) - Teodoro * Alvin y las ardillas 3 (2011) - Teodoro * Alvin y las ardillas 2 (2009) - Teodoro * Alvin y las ardillas (2007) - Teodoro Ron Livingston * Vacaciones (2015) - Ethan * Amor a distancia (2010) - Will * Te amaré por siempre (2009) - Gomez * Los destinos cruzados (2008) - Johnny Grand Marlon Wayans * Marmaduke (2010) - Rayo * Una loca película de baile (2009) - Sr. Moody * Chiquito pero peligroso (2006) - Calvin Sims * ¿Y dónde están las rubias? (2004) - Marcus Copeland Heath Ledger * Batman: El caballero de la noche (2008) - El Guasón * Secreto en la montaña (2005) - Ennis Del Mar (versión TV) * Corazón de caballero (2001) - Sir William Thatcher * El patriota (2000) - Gabriel Martin Seth Green * Rápido y fogoso (2008) - Ezekiel * Austin Powers en Goldmember (2002) - Scott Malito * Hijos de la mafia (2001) - Johnny Marbles * Austin Powers: El espía seductor (1999) - Scott Malito Patrick Dempsey * El bebé de Bridget Jones (2016) - Jack Qwant * Quiero robarme a la novia (2008) - Thomas "Tom" Bailey Jr. * Escritores de la libertad (2007) - Scott Casey Colin Farrell * En la mente del asesino (2015) - Charles Ambrose * Un cuento de invierno (2014) - Peter Lake * Quiero matar a mi jefe (2011) - Bobby Pellitt Rami Malek * Una noche en el museo 3: El secreto de la tumba (2014) - Ahkmenrah * Una noche en el museo 2 (2009) - Ahkmenrah * Una noche en el museo (2006) - Ahkmenrah Ryan Phillippe * Straight A's (2013) - Scott Henderson * Crímenes de la mente (2003) - Simon Cable * Las locuras de Igby (2002) - Olive Giovanni Ribisi * Avatar (2009) - Parker Selfridge * La red sexual (2009) - Wayne Beering * Seduciendo a un extraño (2007) - Miles Haley Matthew Lawrence * Entre nosotras (1998) - Dennis * Ángeles en la zona de anotación (1997) - Jesse Harper * Papá por siempre (1993) - Christopher "Chris" Hillard Josh Gad * La razón de estar contigo: Un nuevo viaje (2019) - Bailey / Molly / Perrote / Max * La razón de estar contigo (2017) - Bailey / Buddy / Tino / Ellie Michael Sheen * Apóstol (2018) - Profeta Malcom * Pasajeros (2016) - Arthur Joel McHale * Un gesto fútil y estúpido: La historia de Doug Kenney (2018) - Chevy Chase * Luna de miel en familia (2014) - Mark Jared Leto * Escuadrón suicida (2016) - El Guasón * Un asesino anda suelto (1997) - Lane Dixon Matt Bomer * Magic Mike XXL (2015) - Ken * El mágico Mike (2012) - Ken James Badge Dale * En la cuerda floja (2015) - Jean-Pierre / J.P. * El conspirador (2010) - William Hamilton James Marsden * Negocios fuera de control (2015) - Jim Spinch * Perturbados (1998) - Steve Clark (doblaje original) Snoop Dogg * Scary Movie 5 (2013) - Ja' Marcus * Arthur y los minimoys (2006) - Max Thomas Lennon * La Navidad 3D de Harold y Kumar (2011) - Todd * 17 otra vez (2009) - Ned Gold (adulto) (versión New Line) Scott Porter * 10 años (2011) - Scott * Meteoro, la película (2008) - Rex Racer (joven) Bam Margera * Jackass 2.5 (2007) - Él mismo * Jackass 2 (2006) - Él mismo Matthew Broderick * Deck the Halls (2006) - Steve Finch * Las mujeres perfectas (2004) - Walter Kresby Mike Vogel * Dicen por ahí... (2005) - Blake Burroughs * Wuthering Heights (2003) - Heath Ethan Embry * No me olvides (2002) - Bobby Ray * Vacaciones en Las Vegas (1997) - Russell "Rusty" Griswold Christian Slater * Dinero maldito (2002) - Taylor * Corazón indomable (1993) - Adam James Van Der Beek * Jay y el silencioso Bob (2001) - Él mismo * Scary Movie (2000) - Dawson Leery Jamie Kennedy * Scream 3 (2000) - Randy Meeks * Scream (1996) - Randy Meeks (redoblaje) Justin Whalin * Susie Q (1996) - Zach Sands * Ten cuidado con mamá (1994) - Scotty Barnhill Otros * Un amor inquebrantable (2019) - Voces adicionales * Hellboy (2019) - Ben Daimo (Daniel Dae Kim) * Escalofríos 2: Una noche embrujada (2018) - Slappy (Mick Wingert) * Deseo de matar (2018) - Joe (Ronnie Gene Blevins) y Sway (Sway Calloway) * Verdad o reto (2018) - Voces adicionales * Jungla (2017) - Yossi Ghinsberg (Daniel Radcliffe) * All Eyez on Me (2017) - Atron (Keith Robinson) * Paddington 2 (2017) - Paddington (Ben Whishaw) * Apuesta maestra (2017) - Dean Keith (Jeremy Strong) * Jigsaw: El juego continúa (2017) - Matt (Edward Ruttle) * Mesa 19 (2017) - Huck (Thomas Cocquerel) * La torre oscura (2017) - Sr. Chambers (Karl Thaning) * Dunkerque (2017) - Collins (Jack Lowden) * Monster Trucks (2017) - Reece Tenneson (Rob Lowe) * Vivir de noche (2016) - Esteban Suarez (Miguel J. Pimentel) * ¿Por qué él? (2016) - Él mismo (Paul Stanley) * Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina (2016) - Voces adicionales * Miss Peregrine y los niños peculiares (2016) - Sr. Archer (Philip Philmar) * No respires (2016) - Voces adicionales * La jefa (2016) - Stephan (Timothy Simons) * El libro de la selva (2016) - Ardilla (Sam Raimi) * Frente al mar (2015) - François (Melvil Poupaud) * 007: Spectre (2015) - C / Max Denbigh (Andrew Scott) * Mistress America (2015) - Voces adicionales * Escalofríos (2015) - Slappy (Jack Black) * Peter Pan (2015) - Kwahu (Tae-joo Na) * Max: Mi héroe y amigo (2015) - Tyler Harne (Luke Kleintank) * Dos locas en fuga (2015) - Steve (Mike Birbiglia) * Maze Runner: Prueba de fuego (2015) - Insertos / Janson (Aidan Gillen) (trailer) * Terminator: Génesis (2015) - Agente Janssen (Matty Ferraro) * Spy: Una espía despistada (2015) - Nicola (Julian Miller) * Terremoto: La falla de San Andrés (2015) - Dr. Kim Park (Will Yun Lee) * Rápidos y furiosos 7 (2015) - Safar (Ali Fazal) * Éxodo: Dioses y reyes (2014) - Aaron (Andrew Tarbet) * Perdida (2014) - Oficial Jim Gilpin (Patrick Fugit) * Maze Runner: Correr o morir (2014) - Insertos / Alby (Aml Ameen) (trailer) * Agentes del desorden (2014) - Ryan O'Malley (Jake Johnson) * Lucy (2014) - Doctor chino (Sifan Shao) * El planeta de los simios: Confrontación (2014) - Malcolm (Jason Clarke) * Al filo del mañana (2014) - Skinner (Jonas Armstrong) * Frecuencia mortal 3 (2014) - Austin Moore (Gianpaolo Venuta) * Campamento zombie (2014) - Crawl (Christian Potenza) e Insertos * El gran Gatsby (2013) - Jay Gatsby (joven) (Callan McAuliffe) * ¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? (2013) - Pablo Chacón (Tomer Sisley) * Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso (2013) - Magnus Bane (Godfrey Gao) * Kick-Ass 2 (2013) - Genghis Carnage (Tom Wu) * Wolverine: Inmortal (2013) - Pock (Shinji Ikefuji) * Guerra Mundial Z (2013) - Voces adicionales * Rápidos y furiosos 6 (2013) - Jah (Johannes Taslim) * El increíble Burt Wonderstone (2013) - Voces adicionales * Jack el cazagigantes (2013) - Elmont (Ewan McGregor) * El escuadrón del miedo (2012) - George Carter (Ben Drew) * Mátalos suavemente (2012) - Frankie (Scoot McNairy) * Las palabras (2012) - Rory Jansen (Bradley Cooper) * V/H/S (2012) - Shane (Mike Donlan) * A toda madre (2012) - Ryan McFee (Brandon Keener) * Argo (2012) - Mark Lijek (Christopher Denham) * Camino hacia el terror 5 (2012) - Gus (Paul Luebke) * La era del rock (2012) - Recepcionista de Rolling Stones (T.J. Miller) * Proyecto X (2012) - Rob (Rob Evors) * Los tres chiflados (2012) - Theodore "Teddy" Harter (Kirby Heyborne) * ¡Esto es guerra! (2012) - Steve (Warren Christie) * Una esposa de mentira (2011) - Ernesto (Keegan-Michael Key) * Año nuevo (2011) - Él mismo (Ryan Seacrest) * Marley y yo 2 (2011) - Gato (Christopher Goodman) * X-Men: Primera generación (2011) - Nazi en bar * Princesa por accidente (2011) - Domenico da Slivano (Giulio Berruti) * No me quites a mi novio (2011) - Dex Thaler (Colin Egglesfield) * Súper 8 (2011) - Voces adicionales * El guardián del zoológico (2011) - Nimer (Brandon Keener) * Atracción peligrosa (2010) - Doug MacRay (Ben Affleck) * Encuentro Explosivo (2010) - Simon Feck (Paul Dano) * Bajo el mismo techo (2010) - Alan Burke (Reggie Lee) * Como perros y gatos 2: la venganza de Kitty Galore (2010) - Shane (Chris O'Donnell) * Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 1 (2010) - Scabior (Nick Moran) * Santa Paws: En busca de Santa Claus (2010) - Eddy (Richard Kind) * Actividad paranormal 2 (2010) - Técnico de cámaras (David Bierend) * Los viajes de Gulliver (2010) - Voces adicionales * Terror en la Antártida (2009) - Russell Haden (Alex O'Loughlin) * Guerra de novias (2009) - Daniel Williams (Steve Howey) * Dragon Ball Evolución (2009) - Yamcha (Park Joon Hyung) * Frecuencia mortal 2 (2008) - Nik (Kyle Schmid) * Gran Torino (2008) - Padre Janovich (Christopher Carley) * Cómo perder a tus amigos (2008) - Sidney Young (Simon Pegg) * Iron Man: El hombre de hierro (2008) - Valet parking * El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) - David Hernandez (Joel Bissonete) * Indiana Jones y el reino de la calavera de cristal (2008) - Sargento Jimmy Wycroft (Robert Baker) * The Other Boleyn Girl (2008) - William Carey (Benedict Cumberbatch) (doblaje de DVD) * Noches púrpuras (2007) - Jeremy (Jude Law) * Posdata: Te amo (2007) - Chico gay (Danny Calvert) * Ghost Rider: El vengador fantasma (2007) - Blackheart (Wes Bentley) * Next: El vidente (2007) - Kendall (Michael Trucco) * Licencia para casarse (2007) - Carlisle (Eric Christian Olsen) * Hot Rod: Saltando el destino (2007) - Richardson (Chester Tam) * La conquista del honor (2007) - Ira Hayes (Adam Beach) * Antes de partir (2007) - Dr. Hollins (Rob Morrow) * La dama en el agua (2006) - Vick Ran (M. Night Shyamalan) * Una mirada en la oscuridad (2006) - Charles Freck (Rory Cochrane) * Eragon (2006) - Murthag (Garrett Hedlund) * La chica de mis sueños (2006) - Gordy (Alan Cumming) (2ª versión) * La chica de mis sueños (2006) - Sam Baldwin (Tom Cavanagh) (1ª versión) * Confetti (2006) - Insertos * Loco, loco fin de semana (2006) - Cooper Waxman (Chris Klein) * Desafiando a los Gigantes (2006) - Matt Pratter (James Blackwell) * Superman regresa (2006) - Jimmy Olsen (Sam Huntington) * Golpe de suerte (2006) - David Pennington (Chris Carmack) * Las torres gemelas (2006) - Chuck Sereika (Frank Whaley) * Mi abuela es un peligro 2 (2006) - Bishop (Christopher Jones) * Ultravioleta (2006) - Voces adicionales * Desayuno en Plutón (2005) - Irwin Kerr (Laurence Kinlan) y Voz de petirrojo #1 * Venganza en el Sol Naciente (2005) - Matsuda (Akira Terao) * Stealth: La amenaza invisible (2005) - Tnte. Ben Gannon (Josh Lucas) * King Kong (2005) - Preston (Colin Hanks) * Entre besos y tiros (2005) - Reportero (Brendan Fehily) y Policía (Wiley Pickett) * Pizza de mi corazón (2005) - Nicky Montebello (Rob Boltin) * Invasión 2: El héroe de la federación (2004) - Ari Peck (J.P. Manoux) * La terminal (2004) - Administrador en tienda * Especies III (2004) - Dean (Robin Dunne) * Descargué a un fantasma (2004) - Winston Pritchett (Carlos Alazraqui) * Yo, robot (2004) - Robot NS5 * Una cita con tu ídolo (2004) - Voces adicionales * D.E.B.S. Espías seductoras (2004) - Oficial en la radio * Río místico (2003) - Pete (Jonathan Togo) * Érase una vez en México (2003) - Lorenzo (Enrique Iglesias) * Los más buscados de Malibú (2003) - Tec (Damien Dante Wayans) * Las aventuras de Craig y Day-Day (2002) - Mike Billetes (Katt Williams) * Mano a mano: La película (2002) - Mootai / Jason (Josh Keaton) * Las aventuras de Pluto Nash (2002) - Tony Francis (Jay Mohr) * Un paseo por el parque (2002) - A.J. Preston (Richard Robitaille) * Hasta el cuello (2002) - Eddie (Johnny Knoxville) * Ciudad de fantasmas (2002) - Sok (Kem Sereyvuth) * Blade 2 (2002) - Scud Frohmeyer (Norman Reedus) * Simone (2002) - Kent (Jeffrey Pierce) * Medio muerto (2002) - Twitch (Kurupt) * Vértigo en la nieve (2001) - Pig Pen (Derek Hamilton) * Histeria: La historia de Def Leppard (2001) - Pete Willis (Nick Bagnall) * El mundo está loco loco (2001) - Él mismo (Steve Harwell) y Él mismo (Greg Camp) * Scary Movie 2 (2001) - Buddy (Christopher Masterson) * Crímen imperdonable (2001) - Frank Fowler (Nick Stahl) * Una mente brillante (2001) - Sol (Adam Goldberg) * Alta velocidad (2001) - Jimmy Bly (Kip Pardue) (1ª versión) * La caída del Halcón Negro (2001) - Jamie Smith (Charlie Hofheimer) * Corky Romano (2001) - Corky Romano (Chris Kattan) * El auto de la compadecida (2000) - Bandido de Severino * La última salida (2000) - Jake (Josh Barker) * 15 minutos (2001) - Milos Karlova (Vladimir Mashkov) * La chica de mis sueños (2000) - Floyd (Aaron Paul) * Snatch: Cerdos y diamantes (2000) - Tommy (Stephen Graham) * Corre... no grites (2000) - Kenny Ascott (Gabriel Mann) * El hombre bicentenario (1999) - Lloyd Charney (Bradley Whitford) (redoblaje) * 10 cosas que odio de ti (1999) - Bogie Lowenstein (Kyle Cease) * Pasión robada (1999) - Edmund Bertram (Jonny Lee Miller) * Stuart Little: Un ratón en la familia (1999) - El Flaco (Jim Doughan) * Héroes fuera de órbita (1999) - Quelleck (Patrick Breen) * Ciudad en tinieblas (1998) - Walenski (Colin Friels) * Las vacaciones del director (1998) - Peter Heath (Rashaan Nall) * Historia americana X (1998) - Lamont (Guy Torry) * Mowgli: En busca del diamante (1998) - Scottie Tannen (James Hereth) * Estaré en casa para Navidad (1998) - Brandi (P.J. Prinsloo) * Si yo hubiera... (1998) - Gerry (John Lynch) (2ª versión/DVD) * Los niños del maíz V: Los campos del terror (1998) - Tyrus (Greg Vaughan) (2006) * El loco superdotado (1998) - Scott (David Spade) (redoblaje) * Mi pobre angelito 3 (1997) - Hombre del clima * Sólo una noche (1997) - Charlie (Robert Downey Jr.) * La única emoción (1997) - Tom Ryan McHenry (Robert Patrick) * La casa de los recuerdos (1997) - Marty Pascal (Josh Hamilton) * Casper: la primera aventura (1997) - Fatso (Bill Farmer) * Elmo salva la Navidad (1996) - Duende #5 * Ella es única (1996) - Francis Fitzpatrick (Mike McGlone) * Fenómeno (1996) - Banes (Sean O'Bryan) (redoblaje) * Romeo y Julieta (1996) - Balthasar (Jesse Bradford) * El regalo prometido (1996) - Gale (Phil Morris) * Día de la Independencia (1996) - Miguel Casse (James Duval) * Nacida libre: una nueva aventura (1996) - Randal Thompson (Jonathan Brandis) * El pequeño espacio entre el odio y el amor (1996) - Earl (Daryl Mitchell) * Los sospechosos de siempre (1995) - Dave Kujan (Chazz Palminteri) (doblaje original) * Halloween: La maldición de Michael Myers (1995) - Tommy Doyle (Paul Rudd) * Un adolescente en la corte del rey Arturo (1995) - Master Kane (Daniel Craig) * Moonlight and Valentino: mujeres bajo la luna (1995) - Valentino (Jon Bon Jovi) * Furia de leyenda (1994) - Chen Sen (Jet Li) * El último día de clases (1993) - Don Dawson (Sasha Jenson) * Dave (1993) - Jerry (Tom Dugan) y Jeff (Jeffrey Joseph) (redoblaje) * Las Tortugas Ninja III (1993) - Donatello (Corey Feldman) (versión FOX) * Los Beverly Ricos (1993) - Morgan Drysdale (Kevin Connolly) * La mano que mece la cuna (1992) - Cirujano (Todd Jamieson) (doblaje original) * Mi pobre angelito 2: Perdido en Nueva York (1992) - Rod McCallister (Jedidiah Cohen) y Chofer de la limusina (Michael Goldfinger) * Doctor Hollywood (1991) - Dr. Benjamin Stone (Michael J. Fox) (redoblaje) * Los cazafantasmas 2 (1989) - Portero (Bobby Brown) y Policía al teléfono (Ray Glanzmann) (redoblaje DVD/BD) * ¿Quién es esa chica? (1987) - Loudon Trutt (Griffin Dunne) (redoblaje) * Nacido para matar (1987) - James T. "Joker" David (Matthew Modine) * La humillación (1986) - Joe (James Russo) * Top Gun (1986) - Nick "Goose" Bradshaw (Anthony Edwards) (redoblaje) * Indiana Jones y el templo de la perdición (1984) - Wu Han (David Yip) (redoblaje) * Karate Kid (1984) - Daniel Larusso (Ralph Macchio) (redoblaje) * Indiana Jones y los cazadores del arca perdida (1981) - Jock (Fred Sorenson) (redoblaje) * Un astronauta en la corte del Rey Arturo (1979) - Tom Trimble (Dennis Dugan) * Barry Lyndon (1975) - Barry Lyndon / Redmond Barry (Ryan O'Neal) * La naranja mecánica (1971) - Dim (Warren Clarke) Series de TV James Van Der Beek * Dawson's Creek - Dawson Leery * Mentes criminales - Rafael / Tobias Hankel * Ugly Betty - Luke Carnes * Vampirina - Boris Hauntley Dean Winters * American Gods - Sr. Town * OZ - Ryan O'Reily * Sexo en la ciudad - John McFadden Bruce Harwood * Los pistoleros solitarios - John Fitzgerald Byers * Los expedientes secretos X - John Fitzgerald Byers Rider Strong * Aprendiendo a vivir - Shawn Hunter (1993-2000) * El mundo de Riley - Shawn Hunter (2014-2017) Otros * Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo - Alex Tate/Red Force Time Ranger del 3000 (Jason Faunt) * Las aventuras de Pete y Pete - Pete Wrigley grande (Michael C. Maronna) * CSI: En la escena del crimen - Greg Sanders (Eric Szmanda) * Animorphs - Jake (Shawn Ashmore) * ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? ** Gary (Ross Hull) (temps. 3 y 7) (temp. 6, ep. 68) ** Zach (Ricky Mabe) ("El Relato de Jake Serpiente") * Love - Steven (David Spade) * New Girl - Nick Miller (Jake Johnson) * Agente Carter - Steve Rogers/Capitán América (Chris Evans) * Chica indiscreta (2007-2009) ** Borracho en el club (Jed Orlemann) (temp. 1, ep. 5) ** Max (Wade Allain-Marcus) (temp. 2, ep. 26) ** Owen Campos (Shiloh Fernandez) (temp. 2, ep. 42) ** Fotógrafo (Jason Heymann) (temp. 3, ep. 47) * Héroes - Frack (Breckin Meyer) (2008) * Hércules - Strife (Joel Tobeck) * O.C. Vidas ajenas - Matt Ramsey (Jeff Hephner) * American Horror Story: Asylum - Leo Morrison (Adam Levine) * Karkú - Tío Arturo (Renato Munster) * Mixology - Tom (Blake Lee) * Amigos - Will (Brad Pitt) * Spin City - Mike Flaherty (Michael J. Fox) * El show de los 70 - Steven Hyde (1ª voz) (Danny Masterson) * Band of Brothers - Sargento Bill Guarnere * Mecánica popular para niños - Charlie Powell * Malcolm - Richie * Paso a paso - Rich Halke (2ª voz) (Jason Marsden) * Plaza Sésamo - Beto / Enrique (algunos eps.) / Monstruo de dos cabezas (algunos eps.) * Misterios sin resolver - Voces varias * Sí, cariño - Gregory Thomas "Greg" Warner (Anthony Clark) * El séquito - Matt Damon * La niñera - Voces adicionales * Walker, Texas Ranger - Trent Malloy (James Wlcek) / Voces diversas * El señor Young - Dang el conserje * Matrimonio... con hijos - Lonnie (Charles Esten) (1997) * CSI: Miami ** David Kendall (Ryan Bittle) (temp. 2, ep. 4) (2003) Anime Shinichirō Miki * Pokémon - James * Pokémon: Generación Avanzada - James * Pokémon Diamante y Perla - James * Pokémon: Negro y Blanco - James * Pokémon XY - James * Pokémon Sol y Luna - James Toshihiko Seki * Ranma ½ - Mousse * Naruto - Iruka Umino * Naruto Shippūden - Iruka Umino Kenichi Fujiwara * Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Tetsuya Watarigani * Beyblade: Metal Masters - Tetsuya Watarigani Wataru Hatano * Beyblade: Metal Masters - Dashan Wang * Beyblade: Metal Fury - Dashan Wang Otros * Yu-Gi-Oh! - Mako Tsunami (Ryōta Kajiki) * Shaman King - Chocolove McDonell * Monster Rancher - Orejón * Bleach - Voz de segador (ep. 106) * Bucky en busca del mundo cero - Busta (Maestro Funnen) * Cazafantasmas Mikami - Pesadilla (El Caballito Morado) * Ranma ½ - Sacerdote del templo de los hongos * Inuyasha - Amari Nobunaga / Hojo (2ª voz) * Supercampeones: Road to 2002 - Al Crokett (ep. 5-10) * Las aventuras de Fly - Pop (2ª voz) * Voltron: La tercera dimensión - Lance * Flint: El detective del tiempo - Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart * Espíritu de lucha - Ichiro Miyata * Blood+ - Akihiro Okamura * Ninja Kabuto - Raizo Fuuma * Ninja Rantaro - Kagero Kuzuba * Bakugan Battle Brawlers - Joe Brown * Magi: Adventure of Sinbad - Rashid * Baki - Retsu Kaioh Series animadas Andy Richter * Los pingüinos de Madagascar - Mort * Viva el Rey Julien - Mort French Stewart * Hércules - Ícaro * Phineas y Ferb - Gaston Le Mode John DiMaggio * Los pingüinos de Madagascar - Rico (algunos eps.) * The Loud House - Flip Phil Proctor * Aventuras en pañales - Ulises DeVille (2ª voz) * Rugrats crecidos - Ulises DeVille Ian Jones-Quartey * ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos Héroes - Radical, Delfin Finn * Magiespadas - Radical Otros * Ben 10 (2016) - Wildvine * Castlevania - Adrian Alucard Tepes * Vampirina - Boris Hauntley * ALVINNN!!! Y las ardillas - Teodoro * Harvey Birdman, abogado - Hadji * Rastaratón - Rastaratón * Boyster, el chico ostra - Shelby * Transformers: Prime - Starscream / Bumblebee * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Shining Armor / Madden * Phineas y Ferb - Rodney / Ejecutivo #1 (un ep.) * Glenn Martin, dentista - Connor Martin * El laboratorio de Dexter - Cerebro (ep. 12) * Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios - Wildo (voz base) * El Hombre Araña sin límites - Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Teo - Papá Pepe * Nico - Peter * El escuadrón del tiempo - Larry 3000 * Ed, Edd y Eddy - Edd "Doble D" * Escuela Wayside - Eric Bacon * Meteoro: la nueva generación - X Racer * Buzz Lightyear del Comando Estelar - Cerebros Robots * Turbo FAST - Turbo * Los cazafantasmas: La nueva generación - Garrett Miller * Los castores cascarrabias - Bing * South Park - Eric Cartman / Leonardo DiCaprio / Voces adicionales (doblaje mexicano) * Daria - Kevin Thompson * Mimi y el Señor Bobo - Arturo * ¡Oye Arnold! - Hombre Mono / Travis Randall (ep. 47) / Davy Jones (ep. 82) * Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 - Hatch * Los Simpson - Louie (un ep.) / Dan Marino / Mesero en restaurante chino / Tina Belcher / Jack Crowley / Patas (un ep.) / Guthrie Frenel (un ep.) / Varios personajes * Aventuras con los Kratt - Zach Varmitech * Meteoro: la nueva generación - X Racer * Los pingüinos de Madagascar - Cabo / Pinky / Ardilla Roja / Voces adicionales * La pequeña Lulú - Tino * Kassai y Leuk - Kassai * Mona la vampira - Charles Bones / Relámpago (1ª y 2ª temp.) * Mike, Lu y Og - Wendell * Mortal Kombat - Rain * Los policías Funky - Dick * La vida moderna de Rocko - León (ep. 46) * La pandilla de la Pantera Rosa - Rocko * Kim Possible - Principe Wally / Voces adicionales * La casa de los dibujos - Indígena / Harry el Pepino / Ethan Hawkman / Irreverente hermano Chase / Voces adicionales * LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu - General Fangpyre (junto con Ricardo Tejedo) / Fangtom / El mecánico * Lego Star Wars: Las aventuras de los Freemaker - Graballa The Hutt * El castigado - Chaz Monorainian * Animal Man - Animal Man * MAD - Thaddeus Stevens / Crash / Beto / Enrique / Scorch Supernova / Voces adicionales (4ª Temp.) * Mixels - Teslo / Snoof * Las chicas superpoderosas (2016) - Él * Hora de aventura - Abracadaniel (temp. 5.2) * Un show más - Gary (ep. 131) / Jebediah Townhouse / Jimmy Jazz / Jeff / Voces adicionales (temp. 5-) * El increíble mundo de Gumball - Voces adicionales (temp. 3-) * The Loud House - Hunter Spector / Hugh / Entrenador de los Gallos / Voces adicionales * Atomic Puppet - Dr. Momus * Tío Grandpa - Nacho Queso / Voces adicionales * Ardilla Miedosa - Voces adicionales * Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio - Voces adicionales * Descontrol - Voces adicionales * ZooMoo - Voces adicionales * Looney Tunes - Voces adicionales (4ª etapa) * T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto - Voces adicionales * Villainous - Dr. Flug * Los detectives de la casa del árbol - Bean Películas animadas Seann William Scott * La era de hielo: Choque de mundos - Crash (2016) * La era de hielo 4 - Crash (2012) * La era de hielo 3 - Crash (2009) * La era de hielo 2 - Crash (2006) Andy Richter * Los pingüinos de Madagascar - Mort (2014) * Madagascar 3 - Mort (2012) * Madagascar 2 - Mort (2008) * Madagascar - Mort (2005) Christopher Knights * Los pingüinos de Madagascar - Cabo (2014) * Madagascar 3 - Cabo (2012) * Madagascar 2 - Cabo (2008) * Madagascar - Cabo (2005) Phil Proctor * Los Rugrats: Vacaciones salvajes - Ulises DeVille (2003) * Rugrats en París - Ulises DeVille (2000) * Rugrats: la película - Aventuras en pañales - Ulises DeVille (1998) Chris Pratt * La gran aventura LEGO 2 - Emmet Ladrikowski / Rex Dangervest (2019) * La gran aventura LEGO - Emmet Ladrikowski (2014) Óscar Barberán * Tadeo el explorador perdido 2: El secreto del Rey Midas - Tadeo Jones (2018) * Tadeo, el explorador perdido - Tadeo Jones (2013) Zach Galifianakis * LEGO Batman: La película - El Guasón (2017) * El gato con botas - Humpty Dumpty (2011) Ewan McGregor * Valiant - Valiant (2005) * Robots - Rodney Hojalata (escenas inéditas) (2005) Marc Thompson * Daria: ¿Es hora de ir a la universidad? - Kevin Thompson (2002) * Daria: ¿Ya llegó el otoño? - Kevin Thompson (2000) Otros * Parque mágico - Voces adicionales (2019) * ¡Jóvenes Titanes en acción! La película - El Guasón (2018) * Isla Calaca - Norcutt (2017) * Locos por las nueces 2 - Frankie (Bobby Cannavale) (2017) (tráiler) * La fiesta de las salchichas - Sammy Bagel Jr. (2016) * La era de hielo: Choque de mundos - Sid (John Leguizamo) (2016) (tráiler) * Kung Fu Panda 3 - Dim (2016) * Un show más: La película - Gino (2015) * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Los juegos de la amistad - Shining Armor (2015) * Minions - Frankie Carapez y Fabrice (2015) * Bob Esponja: Un héroe fuera del agua - Bob Esponja (4 loops) / Don Cangrejo (un loop) / Voces adicionales (2015) * Mortadelo y Filemón contra Jimmy el Locuaz - Locutor La2 (2014) * El libro de la vida - Pablo Rodríguez (2014) * Metegol - Capi (2013) * Monsters University - Chet Alexander / Babas / Art (2013) (tráiler) * Frankenweenie - Nassor (2012) * Happy Feet 2: El pingüino (2011) - Krill Bill (Matt Damon) * Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes (2010) - Digger (David Wenham) * Open Season 3 (2010) - Elliot (Matthew W. Taylor) * Vecinos invasores (2006) - Hammy (Steve Carell) * Lo que el agua se llevó (2006) - Mosca (David Bowers) * La calabaza del jinete sin cabeza - Nick Crane * South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut ** Eric Cartman (ambas versiones) ** Gregory (canciones) (versión de Paramount) * Atlantis: El imperio perdido - Milo James Thatch (Michael J. Fox) * Atlantis: El regreso de Milo - Milo James Thatch (James Arnold Taylor) * La era de hielo - Dodo / Scrat * Arthur y los minimoys - Max * Todos contra los Ed's - Edd "Doble D" (2009) * Open Season 2 - Elliot (Joel McHale) (2008) * La granja - Pipo (2006) * El señor de los milagros - Andrés (2000) * Garfield: La película - Louis * ¡Buza Caperuza! La verdadera historia - Policía mapache * Bionicle: La máscara de la luz - Lewa * Toy Story 2 - Marcianitos (vistazos rápidos) * Rio - Mauro / Blu (tráiler 2) * Bob el constructor: Una navidad inolvidable - Elton John * El cisne trompetista - Boyd (Seth Green) (2001) * Transformers Prime: Predacons Rising - Starscream / Bumblebee * Turbo - Turbo (Ryan Reynolds) (2013) (tráiler) * Emoji: La película - Voces adicionales (2017) * Una familia espacial - Voces adicionales (2015) * Hotel Transylvania - Voces adicionales (2012) Cortos/Especiales animados Christopher Knights * Madly Madagascar: La pócima del amor - Cabo (2013) * Feliz Madagascar - Cabo (2009) * Los pingüinos de Madagascar en una misión navideña - Cabo (2005) Otros (2006-2007) Películas de anime Shinichirō Miki * Pokémon: Mewtwo Contraataca - James * Pokémon: El Poder de Uno - James * Pokémon: El Hechizo de los Unnowns - James * Pokémon: Mewtwo Regresa - James * Pokémon: Celebi la Voz del Bosque - James * Pokémon: Héroes Latios y Latias - James * Pokémon: Lucario y el Misterio de Mew - James * Pokémon Ranger y el Templo del Mar - James * Pokémon: Mente Maestra - James * Pokemon: El Surgimiento de Darkrai - James * Pokemon: Giratina y el Guerrero del Cielo - James * Pokemon: Arceus y la Joya de la Vida - James * Pokémon: Zoroark, El Maestro de Ilusiones - James * Pokémon: Blanco/Negro Victini y Zekrom/Reshiram - James * Pokémon: Genesect y el despertar de una leyenda - James * Pokémon, la película XY: Diancie y la crisálida de la destrucción - James * Pokémon, la película XY: Hoopa y un duelo histórico - James * Pokémon, la película XY: Volcanion y la maravilla mecánica - James * La película Pokémon: ¡Yo te elijo! - James * La película Pokémon: El poder de todos - James Otros * Gantz: O - Hachiro Oka (Kendo Kobayashi) * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan - Hyoga de Cisne (Koichi Hashimoto) (doblaje original) * Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses - Voces adicionales Miniseries * El décimo reino (2000) - Príncipe Wendell (Daniel Lapaine) * La odisea (1997) - Telémaco (adulto) (Alan Stenson) Series de internet * Chuy Loser (2013-) - Voces diversas Telenovelas brasileñas Théo Becker * La esclava Isaura - Álvaro Mendonça * Celebridad - Caio Mendes Documentales Leonardo DiCaprio * Antes que sea tarde (2016) - Él mismo * Hubble 3D (2010) - Él mismo * La última hora (2007) - Él mismo Otros * The Defiant Ones (2017) - Snoop Dogg (Él mismo) (versión Netflix) Videojuegos Richard Epcar * Injustice: Gods Among Us - El Guasón * Injustice 2 - El Guasón Otros * Diablo III - Arcanista masculino * Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure - Kaos * Disney Infinity - Art * Lego Dimensions - Emmet / El Guasón / Legolas * League of Legends - Corki * The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild - Príncipe Sidon * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 - Capitán América * Cars 3: Motivado para ganar - Cam Spinner Dirección de doblaje SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * Transformers: Prime * Transformers Prime: Predacons Rising * Transformers: Ciber Misiones * Garfield: La película * Garfield 2 * La increíble vida de Walter Mitty * La era de hielo * La era de hielo 2 * La era de hielo 3 * La era de hielo 4 * Sobreviviendo a Sid * La era de hielo: Una Navidad tamaño mamut * Mi abuela es un peligro 2 * Mi abuela es un peligro 3 * Día de entrenamiento * Feliz Madagascar * Madagascar * Madagascar 2 * Madagascar 3: Los fugitivos * Los pingüinos de Madagascar * Madly Madagascar: La pócima del amor * Los pingüinos de Madagascar * Los pingüinos de Madagascar en una misión navideña * Feliz Madagascar * Alvin y las ardillas * Alvin y las ardillas 2 * Alvin y las ardillas 3 * Amigos salvajes 2 * Meteoro: la nueva generación * ZigZag * Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes * Como perros y gatos 2: la venganza de Kitty Galore * Alta velocidad * Medio muerto * Un plan perfecto * The Pledge * Día de los enamorados * Te amaré por siempre (versión Warner/New Line) * Guerra de novias * El descanso * Amor a distancia * Quiero robarme a la novia * Eragon * El tesoro del Amazonas * El exorcista: El comienzo * Rock Star * Patinando a la gloria * Los Dukes de Hazzard * Yo, robot * Alien vs Depredador * Vecinos invasores * Minicampeones (redoblaje) * Daño colateral * La caída del Halcón Negro * Río místico * Swordfish: Acceso autorizado * Los ríos color púrpura * El periodista * El ladrón de orquídeas * Sylvia * El jardinero fiel * Insomnia (versión Warner) * E.T.: El extraterrestre (redoblaje) * Top Gun (redoblaje) * Rio (versión mexicana) * Nacho Libre * Una cita con tu ídolo * THX 1138 * Iron Man * Iron Man 2 * Iron Man 3 * El perro sonriente * El perro bombero * La reina de los condenados * Seguridad nacional * La Pantera Rosa * Auto Focus * Matrix revoluciones * Maten a Smoochy * Lo que el agua se llevó * El Delfín: La historia de un soñador * El ataque de las arañas * V de venganza * Sweeney Todd: El barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet * Red de mentiras * Entre besos y tiros * Las torres gemelas * Ahora son 13 * Escritores de la libertad * Soy leyenda * Pase libre * Dos inútiles en patrulla * X-Men orígenes: Wolverine * El juego perfecto (doblaje mexicano) * Sherlock Holmes * Sherlock Holmes: Juego de sombras * Encuentro explosivo * No me quites a mi novio * Thor * X-Men: Primera generación * Capitán América: El primer vengador (tráilers y castings) * El planeta de los simios: ®Evolución * ¡Esto es guerra! * The Avengers: Los Vengadores * El origen de los guardianes * La era del rock * Locos por los votos * Jack el cazagigantes * Wolverine: Inmortal * Al diablo con las noticias * En el tornado * Lego DC Comics: Batman asediado * El juez * Interestelar * Bob Esponja: Un héroe fuera del agua (diálogos grabados en México) * Cincuenta sombras de Grey * Cincuenta sombras más oscuras * Cincuenta sombras liberadas * Terremoto: La falla de San Andrés * Terminator: Génesis * Zoolander 2 * Misión: Imposible – Nación secreta * A la *&$%! con los zombis (tráiler) * Jackass 2.5 * Peter Pan * Escalofríos * Guerra de papás * Una familia espacial * Avenida Cloverfield 10 * Ben-Hur (2016) * La nueva cenicienta: Si el zapato te queda * Los siete magníficos (2016) * No respires * Jack Reacher: Sin regreso * XXx: Reactivado * Ghost in the Shell: La vigilante del futuro * El Aro 3 * Kong: La isla calavera * Transformers: El último caballero * Guerra de papás 2 * Tadeo el explorador perdido 2: El secreto del Rey Midas * Rampage: Devastación * Misión: Imposible – Repercusión * Castlevania (2ª episodios 4-5) * Familia al instante (2018) * Bumblebee * Parque mágico * La vida secreta de tus mascotas 2 * Dora y la ciudad perdida * Top Gun: Maverick Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers * Perdida * La era de hielo: Choque de mundos * Scratástrofe Cósmica * La era de hielo: La gran búsqueda de pascua * Viva el Rey Julien (eps. 6-15, 18, 22) * Alvin y las ardillas: Aventura sobre ruedas * El planeta de los simios: La guerra * Dragones: El origen de los corredores de dragones * Maze Runner: Correr o morir * Los pingüinos de Madagascar * Los 4 fantásticos * X-Men: Apocalipsis * Maze Runner: Prueba de fuego * Misión rescate * Mortadelo y Filemón contra Jimmy el Locuaz * Día de la Independencia: Contraataque * Nono, el niño detective * Mesa 19 * Espiando a los vecinos * Fences * Logan * DreamWorks Dragones (temp. 7-) * Maze Runner: La cura mortal * Isla de perros * El Depredador * Escolta * Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 3 * Battle Angel: La última guerrera * Lo que ellos quieren * X-Men: Dark Phoenix * Terminator: Destino oculto Taller Acústico - El Cuarto de Máquinas * La extraña vida de Timothy Green * Aviones * Thor: Un mundo oscuro * Frozen: Una aventura congelada * Maléfica * Frozen: Fiebre congelada * Avengers: Era de Ultrón * Capitán América: Civil War * Olaf: Otra aventura congelada de Frozen * Avengers: Infinity War * Capitana Marvel (diálogos de Coulson) * Frozen II Dubbing House * El planeta de los simios: Confrontación * R.I.P.D. Policía del más allá * Caminando con dinosaurios 3D * Operación monumento * X-Men: Días del futuro pasado * Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2 * Los boxtrolls * La vida secreta de tus mascotas * Sing: Ven y canta * Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 3 (Tráilers) Producciones Grande * Una familia numerosa * Creciendo libres * Thor: Ragnarok * Ant-Man and The Wasp * Avengers: Endgame * Infierno en la tormenta * Navidad en África KiteTeam * LEGO: Jurassic World * Injustice 2 New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. * Guerra Mundial Z * Una noche en el fin del mundo Otros * LEGO Frozen: Luces mágicas (Diseño en Audio) * Verdad o reto (Candiani Dubbing Studios) Traducción * Avengers: Infinity War Adaptación * Hechizada * Los pingüinos de Madagascar * Iron Man * Iron Man 2 * Día de los enamorados * Rio * Bratz: Rock Angelz * Marmaduke * Sherlock Homes * Sherlock Holmes: Juego de sombras * Avengers: Endgame Estudios y empresas de doblaje * ArtSpot * Art Sound México (hasta 2016) * Audiomaster 3000 (hasta 2003) * Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana * Central Entertainment * CineDub (desde 2019) * Diseño en Audio * Dubbing House * Fandango * Grupo Macías (hasta 2016) * Intersound (hasta 2006) * Jarpa Studio * KiteTeam (hasta 2018) * Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers * Larsa * New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. * Optimedia Bond México * Optimedia Productions * Pink Noise México * Producciones Grande * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync (hasta 2010) * Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. (hasta 2006) * Sysdub * Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas (desde 2010) * Voltaic Studios México Comerciales * Voz de Quicky el conejo - Comerciales del cereal Nesquik * Promoción del bloque "Noche de Buenas" para el canal Las Estrellas * Promoción de los Oscar para el canal TV Azteca (voz de anciano) * Blim (los primeros promocionales de la empresa) * Bubbaloo * Sonic (USA) * Boost Mobile * Trojan Ecstasy * Tazos Funcky Puncky (dos de aquellos personajes) * Nesquik * Visa * BANAMEX * Nescafé * Maseca * Milky Way * Sonric's * Cablevisión México * Pond's * Maseca * Bref * Mighty Beans * Olimpiadas (México) * Juguetes Shrek * Hasbro * Garnier Fructis * McDonald's * Granja Las Américas * Kellog's (Yugi Oh!) * Ford * IBM * Coca-Cola Company * Revista Disney * Bubaloo * Gatorade * Sabritas * Palomitas ACTII * Pau Pau * Central4 * Tarzán * Safe Guard * Jugos Del Valle * Pronosticos Melate y Revancha * Telcel * Doritos * Operando a Homero de Hasbro * IFE Elecciones Federales 2009 (la voz que dice "SÍ") * VIPS (diálogos deliciosos) * Goicoechea Crema * Olorocos de Bimbo (2002) * Juguetes de "Toy Story y más allá!" * Comerciales de motocicletas "Italika" * Voz de información adicional en "Locos del remate" * Gaviscon * La Gallina Tragona de Fotorama (2013) * Mini Babybel (voz del snack) (2015) * WOM Chile (voz de Deadpool) (2018) * Crest Anticaries (2018) * LEGO® Chevrolet Cheyenne 2019 – La Huida (voz de Emmet Ladrikowski) (2019) * Promoción del programa "Inseparables" para el Canal 5 * Spot de TV: Corgi: Un perro real Enlaces externos * José Toño Macías en Twitter * José Toño Macías en Facebook Categoría:A-Z Categoría:Staff de OK KO Categoría:Actores de voz de Latinoamérica Categoría:Actores de Voz